penrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Nefarious
This article is about the extremely cunning vampire. For the extremely cunning human who sometimes calls himself the same thing, please see Undeadstalker. Lord Nefarious is the Lord of all vampires, bringer of doom, and harbinger of the apocalypse. Known for spawning the vampires that would take over the world, he wishes to bring destruction to all humans and end their reign. Despite his immense evil power and ability in black magic sorcery, he is constantly outsmarted by a 12-year-old boy with a very high IQ. Interestingly, Lord Nefarious has been known to compete with Undeadstalker for the true title of Supreme General in-Charge Boy of Death. Appearance Lord Nefarious is 10 feet tall and shrouded in a black cloak that is constantly on fire (but the fire is dark red instead of orange like pedestrian fire). He has bright red eyes and alabaster-white skin, and really cool tribal tattoos all over his face. On his back are two sheaths for the katanas that he dual wields from his time in Japan, when he mastered the art of the sword (the katanas are also on fire with the cool red fire). Underneath his cloak, he wears a full set of black knight armor that has ancient magical symbols engraved on it that give him really cool powers (the armor is also on fire). Hobbies Lord Nefarious spends his time in the throne room of the Nefarious Castle (which is shrouded in pure shadow and also the red fire) located in the Ancient Tomb of the Vampire Lords. Here, he practices his mad katana skills and draws pentagrams on the walls. In his free time, he enjoys watching the movie The Matrix, the dialogue of which he has memorized, over and over again. Lord Nefarious also enjoys utilizing his mad hacking skills to hack all of the interwebs, and practicing darts on a dartboard shaped like a particular 12-year-old boy. Because he is extremely smart, Lord Nefarious masters all the skills he tries instantly, making him a formidable foe. In his castle, he has loudspeakers playing organ arrangements of Linkin Park music playing at all times. Powers Lord Nefarious has many powers because he is the Lord of all Vampires. His most formidable ability is his cunning, which allows him to make clever traps, such as magical spikes that are buried in the ground but ascend to pierce foes when they detect motion. He also has the ability to summon the Ancient Blood Fire of the Vampire Lords, a dark red fire that looks very cool. Because he is a vampire, he does possess the ability to suck blood, but is actually very afraid of blood and needles, so this power mostly goes under utilized. Lord Nefarious can also transform into a giant vampire bat, but is afraid of bats. His insane intellect allows him to master any skill, but his secret softer side prevents him from slaughtering children that consistently outsmart his every plan. Lord Nefarious is also extremely charismatic, allowing him to befriend anyone he wishes to, except for women. Category:Antagonists